Strange Creatures
by Rikka Yamato
Summary: Ellos eran seres aparentemente inexistentes. Criaturas que solo existían en los cuentos y leyendas que contaban los abuelos y padres a los niños antes de dormir. Mas no era así, ellos eran bastante reales, y la mayoría se reunían en el poblado de Iwatobi, a cierta edad para tener una adolescencia "normal".


_Los personajes corresponden a sus respectivos autores._

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo 1: Nuevos estudiantes.<em>

Iwatobi, un poblado tranquilo cercano al mar, pequeñas casas, familias tranquilas, la escuela más sobresaliente Iwatobi & Samezuca Co. Donde asistían todos los hijos de los habitantes, y algunos de exteriores.

Lo que nadie sabe es el oscuro secreto que este pueblo esconde.

. . .

-Makoto_-sama_- una chica de gran cabellera negra entro corriendo y con la respiración agitada a la habitación donde el de cabellos oliva se encontraba.

-¿Pasa algo Yuki?- una sonrisa cálida se posó en los labios del muchacho, logrando sonrojar a la peli negra.

-L-Las n-nuevas e-estudiantes lle-llegaron- dijo entre tartamudeos.

-Gracias, en seguida ire- su sonrisa creció y tras él apareció un fondo de rosas.

-S-si- la chica salió del lugar con un tono rojizo adornando sus mejilla- Makoto-_sama_ es muy guapo… ah- suspiro y regreso a sus labores.

. . .

-Nunca imagine que Iwatobi fuese tan…-

-Callado, aburrido, solitario-

-No puede ser tan malo- dijo una chica de cabellos blancos y en las puntas color lila, largos hasta media espalda, ondulados y desarreglados, en la frente unos mechones cubren sus ojos parcialmente, piel blanca y de uno setenta de estatura.

-Vamos Viola, este lugar apesta, seguro nunca pasa nada divertido- dijo una chica de ojos rojos, y cabello en igual color llegándole hasta la cintura, lacio pero en las puntas ondulado, cortado en capas de manera irregular, piel blanca y uno sesenta y tres.

-Carey… lo único que quieres es poder ir de fiesta- dijo la peli blanca a su amiga.

-¡Vamos! Yo sé que tú también- le pico las costillas a lo la más alta.

Empezaron una riña, a lo cual las personas que pasaban junto a ellas las miraban raro.

. . .

-¿Todos están aquí?-

-Todavía no, faltan de llegar algunas estudiantes-

-Goro-sensei ¿El clan Tachibana está enterado?-

-¡Si! Envié a Yuki a que le avisara, Ama-sensei ¿los grupos ya fueron dados?-

-Sí, aquí están las hojas-

-¿Los directores dónde estás?- pregunto el profesor ya con las hojas en mano.

-Discutiendo por algún ligar- hablo la mujer como si fuese lo más normal de mundo.

. . .

-Los de primer año parecen muy enérgicos, ¿No crees, Hikaru?- una peli negra observaba desde una de las grandes ventanas a las chicas que peleaban fuera de la institución.

-Vamos Marisol, no tenemos tiempo que perder- los cabellos rojizos de la chica se movían al comprar de su caminar.

-Sí, sí, tenemos que encontrar a Haruka y llevarlo con Makoto- siguió a su amiga, pero antes volvió la mirada nuevamente hacia donde peleaban las dos chicas- Esto será interesante- susurro al ver pasar al lado de las de nuevo ingreso a ciertos chicos de su mismo grado.

. . .

-¡Oh! Vamos, será divertido- un peli rosa perseguía a una chica de cabellos negros cortado en capas y en las puntas moteados, de un bello cuerpo.

-Kisumi ya te dije que no- respondió de manera seria y tranquila.

-Vamos~ Azura necesitas divertirte más- dijo con un brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica.

-Si digo que sí, me llevarías a _ese_ lugar- pregunto cuidadosamente.

-¡Claro! –grito encomiando el chico y abrazo a la chica, que se limitó a sonreír casi imperceptiblemente.

. . .

Las limusinas aparcaron fuera de la escuela, dos chicos bajaron, uno de cabellos verde oliva y uno azabache.

-Buenos días, Yamazaki-kun- salido cordial el primer chico.

-Buenas, Tachibana- fue el simple saludo del contrario.

Escucharon unos gritos femeninos y ambos voltearon a ver de donde provenían.

-Los nuevos estudiantes son muy animados- sonrió Makoto al ver a las chicas nuevas pelear.

-Eso no es algo hermoso para dos señoritas- escucharon decir a un nuevo chico, cabellos azules y ojos purpura, sorprendidos ambos lo voltearon a ver- Lo siento- hizo una reverencia y siguió con su camino.

-Vamos Tachibana, necesitamos encontrar a Nanase- dijo el peli negro que comenzó a caminar.

Al pasar junto a las dos chicas Yamazaki solo les miro por el rabillo del ojo, y el peli azul con una mueca de desagrado, susurrando cosas sobre lo poco hermoso que era aquello.

. . .

-¿Qué piensas de los nuevos chicos?- una voz masculina se dejó escuchar por toda la oscura habitación.

-Parecen interesantes… pero aún faltan por llegar- una voz femenina se fue la que contesto a la pregunta- Nathan…-

-¿Si?- pregunto de manera inocente el mencionado.

-Quieres hacerme el favor de no ir dejando tus plumas en toda mi oficina- el enojo era palpable en la mujer.

-¿Eh? Pero si también es mmi oficina, además la causante de que mis hermosas plumas desaparezcan era tú, y tu horrible habito de hacer problemas- dijo de manera infantil.

-…- la mujer no contesto nada y se limitó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza- Estúpido pajarraco negro- susurro.

-Tú eres mi hermana, idiota-

. . .

-Kisumi… ¿Qué es esto?-

-El director me dijo que los repartiera- contesto el peli rosa.

-Ya veo… pero ¿Cuál es la razón de esto?-

-Makoto, ellos están locos, además suena divertido- sonrió animadamente el de ojos morados.

-Sí, eso lose, pero no tenías una formas más normal de hacerlo- pregunto al ver a su amigo esconder sus alas.

-¿Eh? Quería terminar rápido- saco su lengua y cerro uno de sus ojos, mostrando una mueca totalmente infantil.

-Ya veo…-

. . .

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Viola al ver al cielo accidentalmente.

-… Alas- susurraron ambas- Un demonio-

-¿Sera un _Lora_?- pregunto Viola.

-Es lo más seguro, puedo ver que tiene alas negras como las mías y además unos cuernos emergen de su cabeza- contesto Carey.

-No había visto a otros aparte de ti- dijo la peli blanca admirando al chico en el cielo.

-Es comprensible, los _príncipes demoniacos_ no suelen salir de sus tierras- observo como su amiga- ¿Cómo dejaron los de tu clan que salieras de sus dominós?- pregunto curiosa.

-… Una larga historia- sonrió incomoda ante la pregunta- Vamos a nuestra habitación- tomo la mano de su amiga y corrió en dirección a los dormitorios.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p><em>-Loras: los demonios de más alto rango, aun conservan su forma angelical deben rendir cuentas por sus generales. Poseen alas negras y algún rasgo demonio. Portan armaduras negras y cubren sus rostros.<em>

_Príncipes demoniacos: son siete demonios que solían ser arcángeles en el cielo, de gran poder y apariencia. Algunos no engañados por lucifer le siguieron otros por cuenta propia. Algunos detestan a lucifer más que al mismo Mikael._

* * *

><p>Eso lo encontré en una página, y pues decidí utilizarlo. Bueno, no salieron todos, en el próximo saldrán :3<p>

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
